Obsessions
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: I never meant it to get this far. It began as a stupid obsession. But I was drawn into it, and soon I didn’t want to stop… I never knew I could feel like this... HHr one shot please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: a quick, cute little fic… with the wonderfulness of HHr in there for you wonderful 'delusional' fans lol. Naw I don't think you're delusional… YOU'RE GORGEOUS PEOPLES! Lol anyways… um, I hope you like it and please review at the end! By the way Harry plays Quidditch and Hermione… is… a ministry person? Lol you guys can make your minds up about that.**

* * *

**Obsessions**

_I never meant it to get this far. It began as a stupid obsession. But I was drawn into it, and soon I didn't want to stop… I never knew I could feel like this._

_It all started one day when I came home from work and went up to my bathroom to have a shower. See, I live alone so I wasn't thinking that my best friend would be in my shower…_

* * *

"Mione!" Harry exclaimed angrily, grabbing the wash cloth on the bench next to him and covering his lower body up.

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked, covering her eyes quickly. "What the bloody _hell_ are you doing in my bathroom?"

"Well, I was having a shower," he said, glaring at her.

"Why weren't you having a shower at your apartment?" she shrieked, peeking through her fingers to see if he'd covered up.

"Maybe because my girlfriend broke up with me and kicked me out!"

"That is no reason to use_ my_ shower!"

"I felt dirty!"

"Use Ron's shower!"

Harry glared and her and said, "Why are you home so early then?"

"I got the afternoon off," she said angrily. "I _was_ going to have a nice relaxing bath."

"Jeez I'm sorry Hermione," Harry said exasperatingly. "I'll just leave then."

He began to walk out of the bathroom but Hermione sighed and placed a hand on his arm. "Wait Harry."

Realising he was naked again she withdrew her hand and stepped back slightly, half covering her eyes again.

"Did you want to stay here?" she asked.

"Well, it's better and cleaner than Ron's house," Harry grumbled.

"Fine," Hermione said. "Just… go into my room and change. Please. I can't have you walking around here with just a wash cloth covering your… ah… yourself."

"Thanks Mione."

"And when you're dry and… wearing clothing I'll give you a big hug and ask you imposing questions about what happened with your girlfriend."

He nodded and left the room.

Hermione closed the door behind him and leant against it. She slid to the ground, holding her head in her hands trying desperately to expel the image of a naked Harry in her shower from her mind.

No such luck.

That memory would be fixed within her mind forever, she knew that.

Why?

Because it was what started this… obsession.

* * *

"Harry are you dressed?" Hermione called out, knocking on the door.

"Come in!" he called back.

She opened the door to see him standing in front of her mirror, trying to tame his hair.

"Sweetie, you know that thing will never be under control," Hermione said, smiling at the sight of him. _'He looks so cute,'_ she thought to herself.

He pouted and said, "Well, I can try."

"Let me," she said, crossing the room to pull him to face her. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, trying to flatten it as best she could. But then she changed her mind and messed it back up.

"Oi! What did you do that for?" Harry asked in indignation.

She shrugged and said, "I like it better messy."

"Natasha didn't think so," Harry said, pouting again.

"Yes, well, you know what I think of her," Hermione said, pursing her lips.

"You don't have to worry about her anymore," he said, sighing and sitting down on Hermione's bed.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said, sitting down next to him. "What happened?"

He shrugged and said, "I thought it was going all well and then the next minute she's yelling at me and tells me everything's over."

"She never did have good reasons to do things," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Hey, can we focus on how unloved I feel please?" Harry asked, pouting again and crossing his arms like a little child.

"Oh Harry, come on! You're loved," Hermione said, sliding her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. "See? I love you, the Weasleys love you and… many more people love you."

Harry smiled weakly and said, "Thanks Mione. But you know what I mean? I don't even know _why_ she broke up with me."

"Well, were you giving her enough attention?"

"Yes."

"Maybe too much?"

"Um… I don't know."

"Or maybe she was doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Do you want me to have her checked out?"

"No, I could do that myself if I wanted."

"Ok."

They sat in silence for a moment, Hermione still with her arms around Harry's waist. Then Harry spoke.

"Is it 'cause I'm ugly? Am I disgustingly grotesque?"

"No!" Hermione said in outrage, pulling back to look up at him. "Where on earth did that come from?"

"Well, I thought I may as well ask," Harry said, shrugging. Then he grinned. "So you reckon I'm hot?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling and said, "Honestly Harry."

"Do you?" he asked, a little more serious.

Hermione thought for a moment and looked up into his deep green eyes. "You're attractive Harry."

"Would you do me?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes again. "I refuse to dignify that question with an answer Harry."

He smiled and said, "Alright then."

* * *

**A few days later…**

"Hermione I need to go to the bathroom!" Harry whined, banging on the bathroom door.

"Well you'll have to wait!" she called back irritably. "I'm having a bath!"

"Her-mi-o-neeee," Harry whined, jumping up and down behind the door, holding his crotch. "I'll wet my pants if you're not careful!"

"You should've gone to the bathroom before I came in here! I told you I was having a bath!"

Harry glared at the door and then called back, "I'm coming in!"

"No!" Hermione shrieked, grabbing wildly at a washcloth to at least cover her chest up – the rest of her was covered by the bubbles in the bath. "Don't you dare Harry Potter!"

"I won't look!" he muttered, opening the door and looking away from the bath at the toilet.

"Harry you can't go over there and pee while I'm in here! Naked!"

"Watch me," he retorted walking to the toilet and beginning to unzip his pants.

"Oh God," Hermione said, sinking low into the bath and staring down at her exposed, wet knees. "I can't believe you're doing that."

"Oooh that feels good," Harry breathed.

"You're an idiot," Hermione muttered, sticking her fingers in her ears after making sure that her chest was completely covered by either bubbles or the washcloth. She hummed loudly until she felt a tap on her head. "Harry!" she shrieked, jumping slightly in the bath and making the water rather unsettlingly clear from her sudden movements.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm done," he said, looking down at her.

"Fine," she said, glaring up at him. "Get out or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I hex you into next week. Or I'll wet you. Either way."

"Come on Hermione, we're best friends. Do we have anything to hide?"

"You obviously don't, but I prefer to have privacy when I'm lying _naked_ in a bath Harry Potter," she snapped.

"Jeez sorry Mione. I'd have thought that we wouldn't care."

"Yes well, you're wrong. Out."

"Fine I'm going," Harry said, holding his hands up in defeat. He turned to walk out of the room but stopped at the door and turned around. He grinned mischievously and said, "Nice nipple Hermione."

"Harry!"

He laughed and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"If I was wearing clothes I'd be running after you!" she yelled.

* * *

"Hey, you've seen me, I only thought it was fair," Harry said defiantly.

"And do you see where that's got you?"

"You know, it would be nice if you could let me down, without hurting me."

"Hmm… I don't know about that," Hermione said, glaring up at him. She was levitating him upside down in the living room, away from the couch and all soft landings. "And for your information, I only saw you because I didn't know you were in there."

"Fine I'm sorry Hermione. Please let me down safely?" He pouted at her and clasped his hands together, begging her. "Pretty please?"

She sighed and said, "Alright." She let him down safely and said, "You're not allowed near the bathroom while I'm in there from now on."

He nodded and said, "Fine. Same to you."

"Fine."

* * *

**A few more days later…**

"Harry where on earth is my shirt?" Hermione yelled through the small apartment.

"How should I know?" he yelled back. He walked to her room to see her searching frantically through her drawers, in her underwear and bra. "Where did you have it last?"

"I put it in my cupboard but its not there! So now I'm checking everywhere else," she said, still pulling everything else out of her drawers.

"Why don't you wear a different shirt?" Harry asked crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame, enjoying the view Hermione was giving him of her arse.

"Because I have to wear that shirt," she said, standing back up and putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the clothing on the ground around her.

"Why don't you just summon it?"

Hermione looked up at Harry and groaned. "God I'm stupid!" she exclaimed, going to her bedside table and picking her wand up. "_Accio shirt_!"

Sure enough the shirt came flying to her, probably from the living room because it zoomed past Harry to Hermione who caught it and hurried to pull it on.

"Now, where's your skirt?" Harry asked with a bit of a grin.

"Over here," Hermione said, walking over to her bed and picking the skirt up. She pulled it on and turned to face Harry. "What?"

* * *

He'd known this irritating little fact for a while. It was constantly in the back of his mind, plaguing his other unrelated thoughts. Ever since he'd broken up with his girlfriend – yes, he'd done the deed. He just wanted attention from Hermione to be honest.

He was in deep, uncontrollable love.

With his best friend.

He tried to explain it away at first. He just thought since she'd been his best friend since they were eleven, he'd always compare other girls to her. He was half right… he'd always compare other girls to her because he subconsciously loved her on a different level. He came to realise this and it was the reason he'd broken up with Natasha.

And now, he was staying at Hermione's house. She'd seen him naked and he'd seen her slightly naked. But he wanted more… oh yes, he wanted much more. She was very attractive… and smart and funny. And passionate. He could tell from the way she got excited, the way she furrowed her brow when she concentrated and the way she hugged.

He hadn't thought up some brilliant plan to snag the girl of his dreams. If it was meant to happen, it would, he reasoned with himself.

* * *

As time we on Harry and Hermione's routine went like this:

They woke up, had breakfast, Hermione had a shower while Harry listened at the door and then Harry had a shower while Hermione quickly changed and then dashed back to the bathroom door to listen to Harry in the shower. Of course, neither of them knew what the other was doing. They simply thought that the closest they'd get to each other naked again was listening through the bathroom door.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as she got out of the shower, after swearing under her breath.

"What?" he yelled back to her after having quietly run back to the living room.

"I need a towel!" she called through the door.

"Use mine!"

"It's not here Harry!" she grumbled. "Just go to the linen closet and grab the top one from the pile."

Harry did as she asked and came back to the bathroom door. "Want me to close my eyes?" he asked, grinning slightly.

"If you don't mind," he heard her say irritably.

He closed them and opened the door. He felt the towel being ripped from his hands and he opened his eyes to see her wrapping the towel around herself.

"Thankyou," she said, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Anytime," Harry said, watching her walk off to her room.

* * *

"Are you going to tell her?" Ron asked one afternoon at Quidditch Practice.

"Are you crazy?" Harry asked, throwing the Quaffle very hard at Ron's head. "She'd never speak to me again."

Ron caught the Quaffle and threw it back to Harry. "She would not. When are you going to see that she feels the same way?"

"When are you going to finally clean your apartment?" Harry countered.

"Hey, not all of us have time to do that! I'm a very busy man."

"Yeah, busy sitting on your arse watching that television your father bought you for your birthday."

"Hey, it's very educational."

"Yes, the porn channel gives you some very good life lessons."

"Oi!" Ron yelled, chucking the ball at Harry's head. Harry laughed and caught it. Ron suddenly started grinning and looked past Harry at the stands.

"What is it?" Harry asked, turning his room around so he could see the stands. He grinned broadly and yelled, "Hey Mione!"

She laughed at him and waved.

He flew over to her and said, "Want a ride?"

"Oh no Harry," she said, grinning at him.

"Aww c'mon Mione," he whined. "I won't go too fast."

She smiled and rolled her eyes saying, "Oh fine. I hate it when you pout."

"This is why I do it," Harry said grinning. "Come on."

She climbed on in front of him and said, "You will die if you do anything dangerous."

Harry chuckled and said, "Don't you trust me?"

"Not really," she retorted turning her head slightly to look at him out of the corner of her eye.

"And why on earth would you not trust me?"

"Because you stole a look at my chest," she said, reaching around herself to poke him.

"Ah yes but you saw me completely naked," he said, taking a sudden dive and laughing as Hermione screamed.

He levelled off and she said, gasping, "Ooh Harry Potter as soon as I'm off here you're dead."

"You wouldn't have the heart," he whispered to her ear.

She smiled and said, "Alright Harry can you let me down then? I think you need to get back to practice."

"No, take him home!" the coach yelled from the stands. "We've already been through everything he needs to do for this coming match."

"Thanks coach," Harry called back, grinning. "Aparate home?" he asked Hermione.

"Please," she said.

"Ok, I'll go to the ground," he said, flying down. They dismounted and disaparated.

* * *

"Hermione I've got your laundry done," Harry said, wandering into her room, his arms full of her clean clothes. But she wasn't in there. "Hermione?" He dumped her clothes down on her bed and went through the apartment, listening intently for her. Finally, he heard the shower going on in the bathroom.

'_You really shouldn't,'_ a voice in the back of his head told him.

"I can't hear the shower," he retorted.

'_You're going to lose all chance of getting with her.'_

Harry's hand rested on the door knob at this thought. He sighed and stepped back and knocked loudly. "Hermione!"

He heard the shower turn off and her calling back, "Hang on Harry!" A few seconds later, she opened the door, wrapped tightly in a little blue towel. "What's up?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I did your laundry for you," he said, smiling down at her.

She grinned back up at him and leant up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you sweetie. Come back with me to my room."

He followed her back down the corridor and to her room. "You've got some rather interesting underwear there Hermione," he said, grinning stupidly at her.

She smiled and her cheeks went slightly pink. "You be quiet boy."

"I'm merely commenting on your rather attractive underwear," he said, now smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Honestly Harry, what am I going to do with you?"

Harry shrugged and said, "I dunno. So what did you want me in here for?"

"I don't know what to wear today," Hermione stated, opening her wardrobe and stepping in. "Close your eyes for a moment."

Harry smiled and closed them.

"Ok, open."

When he opened them she was in her bath robe.

"So, what should I wear?" she asked, stepping back so he could see into the wardrobe.

He shrugged and said, "I dunno."

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully and walking back into her wardrobe.

"Why is this so important?" Harry asked.

"Because I have to wear clothing and I have no idea what to wear," Hermione said quickly. "Come in here!"

Harry walked over to her wardrobe and poked his head in. It was a rather large walk-in wardrobe and Hermione was standing down the other end, now wearing underwear and looking through a whole heap of shirts on hangers.

But he wasn't noticing what she was doing as such, as he was noticing the way her perfectly shaped legs and her slim body moved as she searched through the clothes. He grinned with appreciation when he realised she was wearing the sexiest underwear he'd seen yet.

"This one?" Hermione asked, pulling out a shirt and holding it in front of her chest.

Harry smiled and walked forward and took the shirt from her.

"No?" she asked.

"No," he whispered.

"Then what?" she asked, turning to look back at the clothing.

He pulled her to face him and looked down into her eyes. "Hermione …"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence.

Hermione had thrown all of her fears aside and thrown herself on top of him and kissed his lips hard. Just as suddenly, she pulled back, a hand to her mouth, looking completely horrified.

Harry was completely bewildered. He'd never expect Hermione to do _anything_ related to kissing him, and she just did that.

Her hand still over her mouth and tears brimming at her eyes, she made to walk past him out of the wardrobe. But Harry was pulled out of his daze and put a hand out to stop her and caught her around the shoulders. He pulled her to face him and looked down deep into her eyes.

"Let me finish," he said softly. She nodded. "Hermione there's something I need to tell you. You know how Natasha broke up with me?" She nodded again. "Well, that's not entirely true. I broke up with her."

Hermione frowned and said, "But I thought…"

"I kept on comparing her to you," Harry cut across her, smiling slightly. "I don't love her. I haven't ever loved any of my girlfriends compared to what I feel for you."

Hermione's mouth formed a small 'o' and she said, "So… where does this leave us?"

"I do believe that you just kissed me," he said smirking at her. "Now I think it's my turn."

She giggled softly as he pulled her closer and leant down to kiss her. "Mmm," she murmured a few seconds later. They broke apart slightly and she said breathlessly, "You can come into the bathroom while I'm there now."

"I would expect to," Harry said grinning at her.

She laughed and pulled him back into another kiss.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Cute fics amuse me. I love them, really. 'Grins' I love writing them. They're so easy to write and hopefully some of you guys will like it! Now, please, please, please review and I love you all to pieces!**

**Alex**


End file.
